Our Episode
by aam tempe
Summary: kumpulan SasuHina collection. warning inside. rate dan gendre bisa berubah di setiap chapternya.
1. Chapter 1

Am lagi mikirin chapter 4 "MEANING" Pas ide bikin fic ini melintas di otak am.

Semoga reader yang gak sengaja mampir fic am **terhibur,**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU,AU, OOC, TYPO(s), pendek selanjutnya temukanlah warning-warning lainnya di dalam fic ini**

**Rate: k+**

**gendre: Romance & Drama**

**SasuHina**

**Our Episode**

.

.

.

**Age Different**

.

.

.

"Uchiha-san ingin menjadi pasangan anda."

Dalam memorinya yang terbatas, gambar pria paruh baya angkuh yang sering menjadi sampul majalah bisnis-lah manusia yang bernama Uchiha. Rambutnya panjang. Mirip sekali dengan model rambut dua anggota keluarganya. Bedanya Hyuuga lebih keren dengan model rambut lurus tersebut. o iya mata Uchiha berwarna hitam, akan berubah menjadi merah kalo mereka lagi ngambek. fakta ini memang unik. Tapi tetep aja akan berasa Horror kalo yang berhadapan dengannya adalah seorang gadis mungil _innocent_ yang percaya mata merah itu bisa mewabah.

"Nona Hyuuga Hinata?"

Hinata juga pernah dengar bahwa Uchiha itu kaya, tampan, dan modern. Yang menjadi pertimbangan gadis mungil berseragam SMA ini adalah; Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang Uchiha yang modern bersatu dengan Hyuuga yang kolot, kuno, dan konservatif? Well, Jelas-jelas ini akan menyebabkan banyak konflik. lho? memang Hinata mau jadi istri seorang Uchiha tua yang umurnya hampir sama dengan ayahnya? Apa yang akan temen-temennya bilang kalau itu sampai terjadi?

"Hyuuga-San?"

Hinata menatap pria berambut perak di depannya. Sejak tadi pria itu terus membuntuti Hinata. Hinata sedikit panik saat tubuhnya berbalik dan menemukan wajah pria bermasker di hadapannya.

Hinata memainkan ujung rok selututnya yang terterbangkan angin sore.

"Ta-tapi saya masih kelas du-dua SMA." Dan lagi apa jadinya kalau Direksi Mading menempelkan berita Tentang Hinata yang ada main sama om-om. Hinata jelas tidak mau dijadikan bulan-bulanan atau mungkin bahan gosip harian sampai tahun seniornya selesai.

"Uchiha-sama tidak keberatan kok," si perak tetep maksa. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bakalan gak sopan kalau ia nolak langsung di hari itu. kesannya kan Hinata pilih-pilih cowok.

Hinata sedikit mendongak. tangannya beralih ke tali tas selempangannya.

"Go-gomen tapi saya kan masih sekolah. Maksud saya, saya...errrr," Hinata bingung mencari kata-kata yang tepat saat berada dalam tekanan seperti sekarang ini. Di kerumuni banyak pria berjas Hitam dengan kaca mata hitam, sepatunya juga Hitam. Nasib buruk Hinata lagi-lagi datang.

"Tenang saja, beliau tidak terlalu melewati batas usia untuk pacaran. Beliau juga tipe pria dewasa yang setia." Kakashi menyeringai dibalik maskernya. Hinata menunduk lagi. ia mulai menimbang-nimbang.

"Beliau bukan tipe laki-laki yang suka melakkan KDRT. Jadi jangan takut wajah nona akan popular dengan ruam biru saat nona tampil dilayar Televisi."

Hinata menggigiti jarinya.

"Beliau akan melindungi Hyuuga–san saat dalam situasi darurat. Saat Hyuuga-san terjebak diantara siswa beda sekolah yang tauran misalnya." Kakashi kian semangat menyampaikan promosi besar-besarannya pada Hinata yang semakin merasa kecil dan lembek. Tapi, mata Hinata tidak bisa berbohong. Ia tertarik dengan Orasi milik Kakashi. Dan Melihat ini Kakashi semakin tak gentar.

"Hyuuga-san bisa berlindung disisi tubuh beliau kalau sedang kencan di musim panas. Karena beliau-kan cukup tinggi."

Si jangkung memayungi aku. Uh-oh romantis sekali. Sekarang Hinata membayangkan dirinya yang tersipu malu karena Om Uchiha sudah beralih profesi dari pebisnis jadi tukang payung.

"Hyuuga-san bisa lulus ujian kenaikan dengan mudahnya. Karena beliau itu genius. Hyuuga-san tidak usah mencari guru privat yang rata-rata berambut tebal di segala arah." Kakashi belum menyerah. Dalam benaknya masih banyak rayuan cadangan yang nantinya pasti bisa menarik sang Hyuuga agar mau berpasang-pasangan dengan Uchiha-sama-nya.

"Sudahlah Kakashi, jangan paksa Hinata," Hinata menatap seseorang yang muncul di balik punggung si rambut perak berbaju serba hitam. Aura sejuk menerbangkan helaian rambut panjang Hinata. Effek kedatangan tokoh utama memang selalu berkesan, kan?

"Uchiha –sama?" Kakashi membalikan tubuhnya lalu menunduk sebentar. Benar-benar seperti pangeran dalam Negeri dongeng.

"Kalau kau tidak mau jadi pacarku, tidak apa-apa. Kau pasti akan menderita setelahnya."

Hinata mematung. Oh jadi Sasuke Uchiha, bukan Fugaku Uchiha? Tidak terlalu buruk. Ia benar-benar tampan seperti yang banyak orang bilang, tubuhnya juga tinggi dan ancamannya... sungguh berbobot dengan kandungan gula yang berlebih-manis maksudnya

"A-ano..." Hinata menunduk.

"Uchiha –san?"

Sasuke mengangguk dengan bangga. Kakashi tersenyum. Menantikan hasil orasinya yang menurutnya sempurna.

"Maaf," ucapan Hinata menggantung.

Maaf saya tidak bisa menerima anda karena anda terlalu tinggi untuk saya gapai. Emangnya pohon kelapa sawit. Itu terasa sangat penuh basa-basi.

Maaf, anda terlalu genius untuk gadis seidiot saya. Ah! itu terlalu merendah. Hinata kan orangnya gak bego bego amat.

"Maaf?" Sasuke merasakan sinyal-sinyal negatif berupa penolakan dari gadis yang diincernya sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Saat ia memasuki Sekolah Swasta yang sering di _donatori _ayahnya. Saat semua mata terpikat padanya, dan si Hyuuga lewat begitu saja. Padahal Sasuke udah cape-cape GR kala itu. Ia pikir si gadis indigo itu akan memitainya tanda tangan. Sedikit dongkol saat seragam miliknya bergesekan dengan seragam milik siswi bermata lavender kabur itu. Di saat-saat itulah si tuan muda Uchiha memutuskan buat nyari info detail tentang si gadis yang –waktu itu sasuke lagi kesel- mirip Sadako.

"Namanya Hinata Hyuuga, siswi pindahan." Ucap kiba saat di tanyai oleh beberapa orang bertampang seram.

dan geromboan baju Hitam-pun melapor ke tuannya yang terserang demam _love at first sight_.

"Mungkin Nanti setelah saya lulus S3," Ujar Hinata.

"Memang berapa usia-mu?" suara Sasuke bergetar.

"27 tahun."

"La-lalu kenapa kau memakai seragam SMA" Sasuke kecewa. Padahal inikan pertama kalinya ia tertarik sama cewek. Ma-maksudnya ini kan pertama kalinya Sasuke jatuh cinta ada pandangan pertama sama mahluk yang bergendre cewek. Lho, jadi selama ini, gosip yang beredar di dunia maya itu benar ya? Sasuke pacaran sama Naruto?

"Dalam masa penyamaran. Meneliti sikap remaja masa kini," Hinata tersenyum simpul.

.

.

.

Mind to review

Am berminat bikin drabble SasuHina di fic am kali ni. Apa reader ada yang mau mendukung am?

terimakasih bagi yang sudah baca dan meninggalkan ripiu

.

.

sampai jumpa di fic drabble sasuhina yang selanjutnya


	2. Chapter 2

Am mengupdate fic Our Episode ni.

Oya, fic ini memang multychap. Dan setiap chapternya adalah cerita yang terpisah. Jadi untuk yang penasaran sama chapter pertama," Age Different", maaf ya, mungkin lain kali am akan buatkan Sequelnya.

**Naruto milik : Masashi Kishimoto**

**OOC, AU, TYPO'S, PENDEK, temukan lagi kekurangan-kekurangan Author jamuran ini. eyd tidak aktif.**

**Rate: k+**

**SasuHina**

.

.

.

**Our Episode**

.

.

.

**Toilet's Girl**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayolah, satu kali saja."

"G-gomen."

"Cuma bersentuhan, " pria berambut perak itu terus saja mendekatkan bibirnya pada seorang gadis yang juga terus melangkah mundur. Gadis malang itu merasa ketakutan. Terutama pada bibir pria di depannya yang kian bertambah condong ke depan. Bertambah ukuran seiring langkahnya yang semakin mendekat.

"A-aku…" lima senti lagi dan Hinata akan benar-benar menjadi gadis pendosa. Bayangan ayah dan kakak sepupunya terus berputar-putar di benaknya. Hinata, nama gadis malang itu. Dia merasa kepalanya menjadi pening. Suara-suara peringatan kakaknya melayang-layang di telinga kanan dan telinga kirinya.

"Kami akan selalu mengawasimu, Hinata. Jangan pernah berdua-duaan di tempat yang gelap. Apalagi sama cowok berandalan yang hobby ngewarnain rambutnya pake pewarna rambut yang gak alamiah. Awas, ya!" Awas ya! Awas ya! _Kami-sama_. Hinata benar-benar panik. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Lab Fisika di waktu istirahat, nggak berpenghuni. Hinata ngelirik pintu keluar. Kayaknya dia musti kabur. Tapi, gimana caranya?

**NO**! Hinata tidak punya banyak pilihan saat punggungnya bertabrakan dengan tembok. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, memejamkan matanya erat-erat, dan mendorong muka kekasihnya dengan cukup sopan. Paling tidak, Hinata memang ngerasa gitu. Walau pada kenyataannya, muka pria itu jadi menjauh tiga meter dari hadapannya. Meninggalkan tanda merah berupa sepuluh jari yang berdempetan di wajah Hidan yang tanpa jerawat. Demi Jashin-sama! Hidan langsung ngerasa dunia tempatnya berpijak menjadi hitam. Mati lampu kayanya bukan jawaban yang tepat.

"_Go-gomen_." Hinata menelan ludahnya sendiri saat ngeliat Hidan yang kembali membuka matanya. Tersenyum sabar demi menyembunyikan segala macam ekspresi gemas yang anehnya selalu bisa Hinata prediksi.

"Reaksi alamiah saat ditampar itu wajar, _babe_." Hidan melangkah menuju Hinata yang bergerak ke samping. Mencari knop pintu laboratorium Fisika. Sungguh, Hinata tidak bermaksud buat nampar cowoknya. Harusnya, Hidan dan pria yang sudah jadi korban Hinata tahu pasti, kalo Hinata belum berpengalaman.

"Aa-aku ke toilet du-dulu." Pintu tertutup.

.

.

.

Hinata terus berlari. Seharusnya ia tidak menyanggupi Hidan buat ketemuan di lab Fisika. Namun Hinata yang gak tegaan dan berperilaku macam manusia yang harus ditauladani-pun akhirnya datang. Dan seperti yang kita ketahui. Akhir yang cukup tragis terjadi pada Hidan.

Hinata memasuki toilet itu. Duduk sambil menutup matanya. Rasanya setelah berada di toilet ini, rasanya setelah ia buang air kecil, semuanya terasa plong! Bener-bener plong. Nggak ada bibir gede, nggak ada bau mulut dan tentu saja nggak ada cowok yang nggak jelas agamanya, kayak Hidan.

Beberapa detik Hinata gunakan untuk tersenyum lega. Karena akhirnya beban yang bertumpuk di bawah perutnya keluar juga. Sampai akhirnya-

"Ide bagus. Bersembunyi di Toilet agar terhindar dari fans gilamu."

Hinata yang baru saja membuka pintu toilet, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sejumlah tempat. Beberapa siswa tampak buru-buru membenahi resletingnya. Bagus!. Hinata mengulanginya lagi. Salah masuk toilet lagi.

Mata Hinata beralih pada siswa berbadan tinggi yang berdiri di hadapannya. Mata hitamnya menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tajam.

"Maaf?"

"Kau tidak setia kawan. Membiarkanku berlari keliling lapangan dan kau diam di sini. Bebas bernapas, buang gas, dan berlagak bodoh saat ketahuan." Sasuke bilang. Mukanya hampir menyaingi lantai keramik yang lagi diinjaknya. Datar.

Sementara itu, Hinata nggak ngerti apa yang dibilang _senpai_ terkenal yang nggak dikenalinya itu. Dia hanya diam.

Tapi tiba-tiba tangan pucat siswa itu menarik pergelangan lengan Hinata. Membawanya pergi dari tempat yang berparfum alamiah.

"Aku memaafkanmu. Ayo cepat kita ke kelas lagi, Neji."

Neji? Hei, hei! Kau salah paham. Hinata bukan Neji. Meskipun mereka samaan, tapi Hinata seorang siswi.

"Le-lepaskan!" beberapa kali Hinata bilang gitu.

Tapi Sasuke hanya ngelirik sekilas, dan kembali menyeret langkah seseorang di belakangnya.

"Mereka masih mengejar Kita."

Hinata menoleh ke arah belakang. Beberapa siswi berteriak sambil berlari ke arah Hinata dan Sasuke! Fans Sasuke Uchiha semakin hari semakin bertambah banyak. Apa mereka keturunan _amoeba_?

"Mereka ganas." Sasuke bilang. Hinata kembali menatap punggung Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang potong rambut kesayanganmu itu. Mereka sepertinya masih penasaran cara membuat rambut mereka selembut rambutmu." Hinata tertegun. Ia jadi merasa iri kepada Neji. Apa benar selembut itu? Mau, dong! Mau, ah! Entar kalo udah nyampe rumah. Hinata bakalan minta resepnya. Tapi bagaimana dengan cowok di depannya ini? Dia terus saja menarik tangan Hinata. Bagaimana cara Hinata buat pulang? Hinata harus cepat bertindak.

"_A-ano_…" Hinata mencoba mengklarifikasi. Tapi hasilnya selalu sama.

"Percuma. Wajahku tidak akan berubah menjadi jelek, walaupun Orochimaru mengulitiku. Jadi, jangan menyuruhku untuk mengoperasi mukaku lagi, Ji."

"SASUKE-KUUUN!" Teriakan itu, grrrr… Tayuya!

"_A-ano_, a-aku-" Hinata ingin nangis sekencang-kencangnya. Kenapa pria ini selalu memotong kalimatnya, sih? Hinata kan punya hak buat bersuara. Lagi pula ia bukan Neji. Apa cowok di depannya nggak tau, kalo Hinata lagi pake rok mini? Seingatnya Neji nggak pernah mau memakai rok jenis ini. Dia suka celana panjang. Tertutup. Celana yang nggak ngeliatin auratnya. Neji nggak suka rok selutut yang membuat pantatnya kesempitan. Intinya Neji itu cowok normal. Handuk aja bentuknya kaya celana panjang. Kurang macho dari sebelah mananya coba?

Sasuke berhenti melangkah. Ia ngerasa lab Kimia adalah tempat yang aman. Dan karena dia udah cape lari-lari terus, dia berniat buat istirahat.

Sasuke akhirnya menoleh.

"A-aku pengen pipis." Hinata sesenggukan. Tangannya menekan perutnya yang kesemutan.

"Eh?"

"Aku nggak tahan lagi." Hinata bener-bener nangis. Sasuke ngelirik kanan, kiri.

"Mana Neji?" wajah Sasuke datar pas nanya begitu. Hinata benci ekspresi itu. Terlebih karena cowok keterlaluan ini udah membuatnya jauh dari toilet.

"Aku Hinata. Aku bukan Neji."

Hinata mengucek-ngucek matanya. Sasuke diam.

Angin berseok-seok seperti lagi ngetawain Sasuke yang bener-bener ngerasa malu.

"Aku pengen pipis!" dan Hinata masih dengan pendiriannya, yang pengen pipis.

"Pipis aja sendiri. Kau mau aku temani, huh?" Sasuke melenggang pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang tersedu.

"Iya. Temani aku pipis." Hinata bilang.

"…"

Blush!

"Aku pengen pipis, pengen pipis, pengen PIPIS!"

"Iya, iya. Kenapa kau cerewet sekali!"

.

.

.

Hari ini, di toilet laki-laki.

Sasuke lagi nungguin Hinata dengan tidak sabar. Dia ingin meminta maaf karena sudah berani mencium kening Hinata di hadapan banyak orang.

Sungguh! Sasuke nggak berniat jahat. Itu semua dilakukan Sasuke agar para fansnya bisa menerima kenyataan. Bahwa Sasuke Uchiha sudah punya cewek. Sasuke sudah bilang berkali-kali pada para fans-nya, kalau dirinya sudah berhubungan dengan Hinata selama 3 bulan. Tapi karena Hinata tipe perempuan yang pemalu, yang Sasuke tahu, tidak akan ada adegan _kissu_ dalam perjalanan pacarannya. Apalagi _kissu_ di depan banyak fansnya. Jadi, pas Sasuke lagi di kantin bersama Hinata, Sasuke dengan santainya mencium kening Hinata.

Reaksinya?

"A-aku pengen pipis."

Hinata kembali menjadi gadis toilet seperti sebelumnya.

Mungkin, kalau bukan karena perasaannya yang setia pada satu perempuan, Sasuke sudah nyerah di hari pertama bertemu Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis _over panic_ yang selalu terjebak di toilet laki-laki.

.

.

.

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah baca dan meninggalkan ripyu

Chaper depan gendrenya cukup berbeda. Hurt comport, Romance, supernatural…

balasan ripyunya mohon maaf, seentara waktu am tampung dulu.. maaf ya!

jadi, bolehkah fic ini dilanjutkan?


	3. Chapter 3

Yak! Dan Am-pun come back.

Maafkan atas ke- Erroran am yang super akut ini, Minna!

Langsung aja,

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO(s) SELALU NYEMPIL, Dan selanjutnya tergantung reader-san.**

Aam Tempe-Author Error-mempersembahkan-ceileeh-

.

.

**SasuHina, T semi M, Romace, General.**

.

.

.

**Eliminasi **

.

.

.

Sial! Kenapa pelajaran Matematika mendadak menjadi begitu sulit? Arrg! Oke, mana mungkin seorang jenius sepertinya dikalahkan oleh satu soal matematika. Itu rasanya terlalu… ironis. Bahkan kemarin si Uchiha ini bisa memecahkan soal matematika yang lebih sulit dari ini. Yeah! Ia tahu hari ini dan kemarin pasti tidak akan sama. Dan lagi, siapa orang yang membuat soal matematika ini? Atau lebih tepatnya, siapa manusia yang akan bertanggung jawab atas semua petaka ini? Bahkan di kelas, hanya dirinyalah yang belum menyimpan lembar jawaban di meja guru. **Sasuke **tidak habis pikir, ia- menjadi-tolol. Benar-benar tolol dan konyol. Tangannya mengetuk meja. dan mukanya menjadi begitu lucu saat ia nampak tidak sabaran. Kemana rumus Eliminasi itu pergi?

.

.

.

"Kau payah," Sasuke ingat kata-kata itu adalah kata-katanya yang ditujukan untuk seorang gadis, sore kemarin.

Namanya **Hinata Hyuuga**. Ia –Hinata- meletakan buku setinggi kelingkingnya. Lalu melihat siapa pemilik suara berat yang mengganggunya belajar. Matanya hitam, rambutnya yang menutupi sedikit sudut onyx, Ah! Ternyata si sok keren Sasuke. Sejak kapan si jenius elit ini mau mengunjungi perpustakaan sumpek yang selalu dicelanya dengan kalimat yang tidak sepantasnya? Dan kenapa dia belum pulang?

Hinata menatap kesal Sasuke. Ini sudah ke-empat atau mungkin ke-lima kalinya Sasuke membuat Hinata mengerang Frustasi.

"Apa kau sedang merasa gemas padaku, Hyuuga? Baru tahu aku ini tampan, eh?" pemuda itu menarik kursi disebelah Hinata, ia duduk dengan santainya. Kemudian matanya melihat kumpulan huruf di sampul buku Hinata.

"Matematika? Kau pasti sangat dungu. Beberapa kali aku ke sini dan kau masih membaca buku yang sama?" sang Uchiha menggeleng pelan kepalanya, bersikap seolah ia prihatin.

"aku baru tahu ada manusia yang cara kerja otaknya selamban siput yang berjalan." Lanjutnya. Hinata menaikan satu alisnya. Hei! Sombong sekali pemuda ini.

"benarkan…dungu?" Sasuke menyeringai ketika Hinata memejamkan matanya sambil menghela nafas panjang dan berat. Sangat berat. Sementara pemuda di sebelahnya mengosok-gosok hidung.

"Mungkin aku bisa mengajarimu, nona dungu,"

Hinata memutar bola matanya. lalu menatap Sasuke jengah.

"Kau tidak punya etika?" mata Hinata membawa banyak peringatan jika Sasuke peduli. Tapi nyatanya Sasuke tidak mau memperdulikan ancaman lemah yang ada pada sorot mata Hinata.

"Beraninya kau masuk perpustakaan ini dalam frekuensi rutin hanya untuk menghambatku mendapat nilai A+ pada mata pelajaranku, Tuan SOK JENIUS!" Ini adalah sebuah kemajuan pesat bagi Hinata. Dia berbicara sengan suara mengintimidasi pada Sasuke Uchiha? Ya! Prestasi!

"Oh, begitu?" dan Sasuke menanggapi kemurkaan Hinata dengan sangat santai.

Apa-apaan ini? Dia pikir pelajaran matematika itu mudah? Hell! tentu saja. Dia Sasuke Uchiha. Adik dari Itachi senpai yang Jenius. Dan diapun jenius. Hanya Hinata yang lamban. Dan Hinata sedikit malu dengan kata-katanya barusan.

"Tak perlu sungkan, tanyakanlah apa yang sulit bagi otak tumpulmu." Ejeknya lagi. Aisssh! Ada apa dengan di pantat unggas ini? Kenapa dia sangat antusias sekali membuat Hinata kesal. Apakah diam-diam dia telah menjadikan Hinata sebagai pelepas bosannya saat ia menanti jemputan datang? Jangan sampai!

Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata. Tangannya hangat dan pucat. Dasar sakit jiwa! Awalnya saja memaki-maki dan lihat kelakuan tidak menyenangkan apa yang ia lakukan saat ini? Mencari kesempatan. Hinata menatap jijik tangan itu.

"Singkirkan!"

"Hn?"

"Tangan itu."

"Tanganmu-lah yang seharusnya menyingkir, Nona."

Dan Hinata segera menarik lengannya. Melapnya dengan tisu basah yang harum.

Andai para fans Sasuke tahu betapa congkaknya pria yang meraka puja ini. Sasuke menarik buku tebal Hinata. Membuka halaman 278. Materi yang dipelajarinya minggu-minggu ini.

"Beberapa dari soal matematika ini bisa dipecahkan dengan dua cara," Sasuke menatap Hinata yang mulai menyimak. Ia lalu tersenyum simpul.

"walaupun begitu, kau akan mendapat jawaban yang sama pada akhirnya. Tapi entahlah untuk manusia sejenismu," Sasuke terdiam, lalu bilang,

"Aku benar- benar ragu" dan kemudian menyeringai. 'Hih! Dia memulainya lagi.'' batin Hinata.

"Aku ini tidak sebodoh itu, pak." Hinata mencibir.

"Ya, ya, ya. Berdo'a saja agar kepandaianku bisa sedikit berpindah padamu, nak."

Hinata menghela nafas lagi. Ia berusaha menulikan telinganya dari kata-kata Sasuke selanjutnya.

"Ya, aku menantinya." Hinata memandang Sasuke yang kembali menjelaskan beberapa soal serta penyelesaiannya.

"… Satu nilai X atau Y harus setidaknya memiliki nilai yang sama dengan nilai X atau Y yang lainnya. Hei! Kau mendengarkanku kan?" Sasuke mendesis. Jadi selama 20 menit ia menjelaskan, Hinata tidak sungguh-sungguh menyimaknya? Atau…

"Lagi-lagi kau lebih menyenangi wajahku. Kapan kau akan pintar kalau begitu?"

Muka Hinata memerah. Apa pria ini pernah menjadi pemenang award sebagai best annoying boy?

"Kau terlalu besar kepala, Sasuke."

"Otakmu-lah yang terlalu kecil,"

Okey! Sasuke memang pintar dan sepertinya apa yang sering ia bilang memang benar. Kecuali tentang ke-err tampanannya yang di atas rata-rata. Bahkan wajahnya lebih tampan dan berkharisma di banding Kakashi sensei. yaah! Sasuke memang tampan. Ia pantas mendapatkan pujian itu. Tapi bagi Hinata, kecongkakannya telah membungkus ketampanan Sasuke menjadi kutukan. Pria terkutuk ber-IQ tinggi. Cocok sekali gelar terhormat ini bila disematkan di belakang namanya. Tanpa sadar Hinata Tersenyum. Dan Sasuke mengkerutkan keningnya karena kelakuan Hinata.

"Baiklah. Kau sudah bisa tersenyum. Artinya kau sudah paham, bukan begitu?" Hinata diam.

"Jadi, saatnya si baik hati diberi imbalan!" Sasuke bilang. Mata Hinata terbelalak. Imbalan katanya?

" Bukankah seekor anjingpun tahu caranya berterimakasih?"

"Kau membandingkanku dengan hewan yang seharusnya jadi perbandinganmu?" Hinata bertanya. Sasuke menampilkan senyum menyebalkan. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah muka Hinata.

''Hm, menurutmu?" dan Sasuke menjilat cuping telinga hinata. Hinata terkesiap dengan benda hangat yang membasahi telinganya. Repleks ia menoleh.

"kau barusan memanggilku anjing kan? arrr, gog!"

Hinata mematung. Pemuda di hadapannya ini… **iblis.**

"Seharusnya kau tahu betapa membahayakannya aku. Terlebih saat kau berani memainkan kata-kataku. Dan kau menyebutku… anjing? Anjing yang manis Maksudmu?"

Hinata bisa merasakan tubuhnya yamg menggigil.

"Aku rasa kau lumayan tahu apa kebiasaaam seekor anjing saat ia tertarik pada sesuatu," sekarang Hinata menjadi kaku. Sasuke mendekatkan jaraknya. Terutama kepalanya keleher Hinata.

"Ermm, vanilla," gunam Sasuke. Tubuh Hinata mengejang saat lidah Sasuke menelusuri leher jenjangnya

"Menjilat, nona. Anjing paling suka menjilat." Seharusnya Hinata tidak mengulur waktu untuk mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Tapi saat ini ia tidak bisa bergerak. sungguh!

"He-hentikan. Ata-"

"Atau kau akan ketagihan. Ah, aku mengerti Hyuuga Hinata" Sasuke terkekeh. Ia berdiri lalu bilang,

"Aku tak menyangka rasa seorang idiot bisa se-nikmat ini" Hinata memerah. Sasuke berbalik lalu melangkah.

"Tunggu tuan Uchiha," suara ini? Haha, Hinata memanggilnya. Sasuke berhenti melangkah.

" Nilai X harus sama dengan Nilai X lainnya kan?"

Sasuke mendengar derap langkah Hinata. Sasuke menaikkan kedua alisnya tinggi lalu berbalik, betapa terkejutnya Sasuke, saat ia melihat dengan jelas, Hinata berjinjit dan tangannya menarik kasar kepala Sasuke. kemudian tubuhnya serasa seperti tumpukan jelly ketika lidah Hinata meninggalkan saliva yang membentuk lengkung dari telinga kanan, menyentuh bibir dan berhenti ditelinga kiri.

"Ah, kau yang mengajariku ini, ingat? " bisik Hinata. Sasuke mengutuk dirinya yang menjadi lemah.

"Dengarkan aku sebaik mungkin, Sasuke terkutuk ber-IQ tinggi. Kau akan lupa bagaimana rumus-rumus itu bekerja. Dan kepandaianmu akan berpindah padaku."

.

.

.

"Sasuke aku harus pulang." Iruka Sensei menggeram

Sasuke menatap gusar ambang pintu yang menampilkan Hinata Hyuuga.

"Kembalikan kepandaianku, DUNGU!" teriaknya

Hinata tersenyum,

"NO."

.

.

.

KENAPA HINATA JADI BERASA HORROR?

Ahahaha, gomen. Am jadi membuat pairing tercinta am gaje.

Apa am masih harus mengupdate fic "Our Episode" ini?

**July**

**2011**

**Tthanks for reading! Ripiu?**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer

**Masashi Kishimoto**

AU, typo (s), pendek.

* * *

Random thing

* * *

Chapter empat

.

"Kita putus." Kata si cewek.

"Hm." jawab si cowok.

"Kok cuma 'hm'?" Alis si cewek terangkat.

"Terus?" Kedua alis si cowok naik.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." Air mata mengalir.

"Aku juga mencintai uangmu." Air mineral di teguk.

"Brengsek!"

"Baru tahu?"

"!"

**Plak!**

Tanda telapak tangan mulai muncul di pipi Sasuke. Sasuke memasang wajah dingin. Tapi jika saja ada yang iseng meng_close up_ muka Sasuke, akan tampak kedutan di satu ujung bibir Pria itu.

Darah segar mengalir dari lubang hidungnya.

Sasuke menatap Shion. Baju gadis itu berpernikkan emas. Berkerlap-kerlip menyilaukan mata.

Ia biasanya selalu waspada saat sedang berkencan dengan gadis edisi mingguan terbarunya.  
Ia selalu rajin mengatur jadwal kencannya di malam buta.

Tapi ini kesalahan teknik.

Jam di rumahnya kehabisan baterai.

Jam tangannya lupa dia taruh dimana. Dan jam pada _handphone_nya? Sasuke sendiri tidak ingat apakah dia masih punya _handphone?_

Sejak kapan Sasuke peduli pada barang mungil yang sering dijadikannya alat lempar kepala si Uzumaki saat melakukan kebodohan mengatur _scedule_ syuting?

Dia tidak pernah berkesempatan memiliki _handphone._ itu kenyataannya.

Karena...

Selama ada Uzumaki Naruto, panggilan masuk dan keluar di alihkan padanya.

Parahnya, karena sesuatu bernama _handphone_lah makanya Sasuke ketahuan selingkuh. Shion memergoki Sasuke mencium sahabatnya, Karin di Bioskop. Padahal tadi, ketika Shion mengirim SMS pada Naruto, Naruto bilang Sasuke sedang demam dan dalam keadaan kritis.

"Hei, Shion!" Sasuke sedikit mengeraskan suaranya. Punggung tangannya mengelap asal darah yang mulai mengalir deras.

Segera Shion membalikan tubuhnya. Matanya yang bengkak dialiri banyak harapan saat Sasuke tersenyum.

Muka Sasuke menyala ditimpa sinar terik matahari.

Senyuman manis tersungging meski meragukan.

"Um... " Ada jeda sedikit.

Shion berharap Sasuke mengubah pikirannya. Selama ini Shion tahu pacar pacarnya itu bukan cuma dia. Tapi Shion percaya, drama romantis dimana si_ bad boy_ mau berubah menjadi _good_ _boy_ untuk seorang gadis _innocent_ sepertinya, akan terjadi. Shion itu _innocent._ Tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan kecuali meminta, menghabiskan, dan membobol tabungan ayahnya. Untuk sang Uchiha.

Harapan Shion tampak jelas seperti juga bekas tamparannya di pipi Sasuke.

Sampai ketika mulut si Uchiha terbuka-

"Hubungi aku kalau sudah kaya."

_What the fuck?!_

**Slamm!**

******Buagh!**

Sepatu tumit tinggi milik Shion terbang ke arah mukanya.

Sasuke tidak bisa mengelak. Shion selalu lebih cepat. Dan  
lagi-lagi hidung Sasuke kena imbasnya.

Sekarang, dua garis merah mengalir dikedua lubang hidung Sasuke. Sasuke tertawa sebentar.

Tangannya tersilang di balik kepala.

Hm... Harus cari isi ulang.

.  
.

.

Dimana Sasuke biasanya mengisi ulang dompetnya?

Yang jelas, Sasuke tidak perlu peta adik Dora untuk mencari tempat itu.

Mall!

Tidak usah repot. Sasuke hanya perlu mengerlingkan matanya sekali.  
Dan lalu wanita berkantong tebal akan langsung meminta nomor handphone nya. Tapi ada satu nona yang kebal dengan kerlingan mata supernya.

Sasuke bersumpah! Dia sudah mengerlingkan onyxnya lebih dari tujuh kali. Tapi gadis di hadapannya tidak bereaksi apapun. Dan malah menyerahkan selembar tissue kehadapan muka Sasuke.

"Tuan,"

Gadis itu duduk di sampingnya. Berduaan.

Pria berambut panjang yang sering membuntuti si gadis tampak memilih-milih produk perawatan rambut di salah satu toko termahal. Dari kejauhan sana.

"Tuan, kelilipan?" dia tersenyum memesona.

Sasuke menatap datar si gadis. Hanya sekedar jaga imej. Tentu saja.

"lain kali, tolong jangan menatap jalanan terlalu lama,"Ujarnya. "debu bisa masuk ke mata tuan." Suaranya lembut... Selembut sutra.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menemukan dirinya Lamban seperti si idiot, dobe.

Kelopak Sakura menari di sekitarnya.

Angin lembut menerpa kulit pucat, menerbangkan helaian indigo milik gadis itu. Membawa separuh helaian rambut itu kemuka si onyx, menebarkan aroma relaksasi seharum lavender.

Tuhan pasti sedang tertawa. Karena Sasuke merasakan jantungnya bergoyang saat Tiba-tiba, iringan musik romantis masuk ketelinganya.

Dari mana semua itu berasal?

Jangan bercanda!  
Aku tidak sedang mengalami _Love at first sight,_ kan? KAN?

Ini benar-benar edan!

Saat Sasuke sedang sibuk memerangi batinnya, gadis itu berdiri. Menyambut tangan si pria berambut panjang yang terulur.

Gadis itu... Adalah miliknya. Sejak dia menyerahkan selembar tisu harum ketangannya, gadis itu secara langsung sudah melamar si Uchiha bungsu.

Jadi, Sasuke menarik pinggang gadis itu.

"Jangan mengambil dia dariku." ucap Sasuke mengintimidasi.

"Neji _nii_, tolong," gadis itu bergetar. Ketakutan.

Neji menatap _horror_ tangan Uchiha yang melilit di pinggang Hinata Hyuuga. Sepupu tercinta.

"Dia milik Uchiha," desis si onyx.

"dan Uchiha tidak pernah berbagi." lanjutnya. Matanya menatap sendu pada seorang gadis berwajah merah semerah bekas tamparan Shion yang belum hilang. Lalu senyum menawan tercetak di bibir merahnya.

"Kau mengerti, nona? Em... Siapa namamu tadi?"

Gadis itu pingsan.


	5. Chapter 5

Uhuk, karena ini SH COLLECTION, jadi saya merasa tidak apa-apa menulis cerita baru di sini.. hm hehe.

* * *

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasuke-Hinata as well**

**Our Episode belong to aam#nginggris dikit bolehlah..haha  
**

**OoC, pendek, typo, T SEMI M, tapi saya taruh di M untuk jaga-jaga**

* * *

Ayo Tidur di Ranjang

* * *

"Kau tidur di ranjang," Sasuke berdiri di hadapan Hinata yang sedang mencoba menutup matanya di atas sofa keras.

Awalnya Hinata tidak mempedulikan apa yang Sasuke katakan, dia hanya bergerak untuk membenarkan letak tubuhnya menjadi posisi yang nyaman walaupun dia sudah mulai merasakan pegal di seluruh punggungnya. Tapi Sasuke tidak juga melangkah dan malah berdiri di pinggir tubuh Hinata.

"Tidak mau," Akhirnya Hinata bilang. Ia tidak lantas menatap Sasuke dan malah menutupi tubuhnya dengan sepotong selimut tebal.

"Kalau begitu aku akan tidur di atasmu,"

"Eh," Sasuke berseringai saat Hinata terbangun dengan pandangan _horror_. Akhirnya direspon juga.

"Aku tidak mau tidur sendirian di kasur berukuran _monster_." Sasuke bilang.

"Aku sedang marah."

"Tapi kau sudah marah selama empat hari." Sasuke menghela napas berat saat Hinata kembali menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut dan mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di tangan sofa.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Hinata benar-benar serius sedang marah padanya. Ini semua gara-gara parfum yang menempel di baju kerjanya beberapa hari lalu.

Saat itu, Sasuke menghadiri _meeting_ di perusahaan parfum terkenal milik rekan kerjanya, Karin. Jadi seharusnya Hinata tidak lantas menaruh curiga kepadanya dan menuduhnya bermain mata dengan wanita lain yang tidak ia kenal. Lagi pula, Sasuke sudah meminta izin terlebih dahulu.

Tapi semua wanita sepertinya memang sudah terlahir dengan pemikiran bahwa parfum pada kemeja kerja suami adalah aroma perselingkuhan.

Sepertinya, lain kali kalau kesalahpahamannya dengan Hinata telah selesai, Sasuke harus menyarankan Hinata agar tidak terlalu banyak menonton sinetron.

Sasuke baru tahu ngambeknya Hinata. Hinata tidak mau berbicara kepadanya, bahkan Hinata melakukan aksi mogok memasak selama tiga hari berturut-turut. Lebih parah lagi, selama itu juga Hinata lebih memilih tidur di sofa keras ketimbang tidur di kasur _King_ _Size_ mereka yang nyaman dan empuk. Kan kasihan Hinata. Pasti tubuhnya pegal-pegal.

"Baiklah," dan pada akhirnya Sasuke akan kembali ke kamarnya. Menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan kosong lalu berguling kesana kemari sampai dia kelelahan dan tertidur.

Keesokan harinya, saat Sasuke membuka tudung makanan di ruang makan, Sasuke harus menahan napas lagi.

Semakin hari, helaan napasnya semakin berat dan panjang. Sasuke benar-benar kehabisan kesabarannya dan ingin berteriak-teriak seperti orang kemasukan setan di depan Hinata.

Ini sudah keterlaluan! Hinata sudah berhasil membuat Sasuke bersabar dan membuat Sasuke sendiri berpikir bahwa dia pastilah sedang dirasuki malaikat karena dia bisa menahan kesabarannya sampai sejauh ini.

Hari berikutnya, Sasuke kembali berdiri di samping Hinata yang lagi-lagi sedang tertidur di sofa ruang tengah.

"Hinata, tidur di ranjang."

"Tidak mau,"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan tidur di lantai."

Hinata buru-buru bangun dan terkejut saat dia melihat Sasuke benar-benar sudah membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai tanpa selimut dan menggunakan tangannya sebagai alas tidur.

Dia duduk di samping Sasuke dan menoel-noel pipi Sasuke dengan telunjuknya. Sasuke tidak bergerak. Dia memejamkan mata dan mulai mengganti posisi tidur menjadi menyamping. Membelakangi Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun,"

"…" tidak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke-kun jangan tidur di lantai,"

"…" masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke-kun bisa sakit,"

"…" Sasuke berguling menjauhi Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun jangan begini,"

"Sasuke-kun harus tidur di ranjang,"

"Aku tidak mau." Sasuke bilang. Dia tidak menatap Hinata.

"Ya sudah."Hinata menghela napas dan berdiri. Tapi tangannya terasa di tahan. Dan Hinata tahu siapa yang menahan tangannya.

"Aku akan tidur di kamar, jika kau tidur bersamaku,"

Bisik Sasuke. Hinata merasa bersalah saat melihat lingkaran Hitam di sekitar kelopak matanya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan benar tanpamu ," Lanjutnya.

"Tapi aku masih marah." Hinata memalingkan mukanya dari Sasuke. Ia tidak berani menatap ke dalam _onyx_ suaminya karena dia sangat merindukan suaminya. Jika boleh jujur, Hinata tidak benar-benar marah, ia sudah memaafkan Sasuke di hari pertama dia mencium parfum perempuan di kemeja kerja Sasuke.

Tapi dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat dia merasa cemburu. Dia tidak yakin apakah dengan berpura-pura tidak bisa mencium aroma yang begitu kontras itu adalah pilihan tepat, karena pada kenyataannya, kepala Hinata tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan adegan-adegan mesra suaminya denga pemilik direktur cantik yang lebih seksi dari dia.

"Hinata," Sasuke berbisik.

"Hn?" Hinata menatap Sasuke yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"milikku membesar,"

"eh?"

"aku sudah menahannya selama berhari-hari,"

"A-a-apa maksud mu?" Hinata sudah mencoba menjauh dari Sasuke tapi pegangan Sasuke di tangannya sedikit menyulitkan Hinata untuk bisa melepaskan diri.

"Milikku membesar, tolong bantu aku.. ah, untuk menenangkannya."

Mata Sasuke terbuka. Sasuke bisa melihat Hinata yang gugup dan berusaha melepas pegangan Sasuke. Tapi tidak berhasil.

"ta-tapi aku sedang ma-marah,"

"Aku mohon, tolong bantu aku menenangkannya-ah," dan sebelum Hinata mencoba melarikan diri lagi Sasuke dengan cepat membimbing tangan Hinata memasuki celananya dan menggerak-gerakan tangan Hinata pada kemaluannya.

"Erm…"

"me-mesum." Sasuke tersenyu lebar saat Hinata tidak menarik kembali tangnnya dan malah memenuhi keinginan suaminya.

"Ayo teruskan di ranjang."

* * *

Terimakasih sudah membaca…


	6. Chapter 6 Oddness

Mumpung saya lagi gak ada kerjaan. Fanfic terpendek dari saya. Itung-itung iklan, eh?

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Khisimoto**

**typo, pendek, Ooc, rate T**

* * *

Oddness

* * *

Ada yang aneh dengan Uchiha-san hari ini. Dia terus memperhatikanku. Bahkan dia terus mengikutiku dari dalam ruangannya sampai ke ruanganku.

Dan dia duduk di sofa sambil memperhatikanku bekerja. Aku sangat tidak terbiasa diperhatikan dari dekat. Aku sudah bilang kepadanya untuk segera mengerjakan proposal dan bahan diskusi untuk rapat pertemuan nanti siang dengan Uzumaki corp. Tapi dia sepertinya tidak begitu peduli dan malah meluruskan kakinya lalu tidur di sofa dan berbaring menyamping menghadap ke arahku.

"Uchiha-_san_, setengah jam lagi, Uzumaki-_san_ akan datang dan anda harus berada di ruangan anda saat ini juga." Karena aku benar-benar takut.

Dia diam lalu kembali duduk. Aku merasa tanganku yang memegang pensil bergetar. Dan bahkan pensil yang ada di genggamanku terjatuh karena aku benar-benar ketakutan saat dia duduk di kursi tamu-di hadapanku dan meendekatkan mukanya ke mukaku.

"Parfummu baru?"

"Sa-saya tidak memakai parfum."

"Aneh sekali, baumu sangat enak."

Dia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatapku dengan seringaian yang membuatku khawatir. Uchiha-_san_ sedang tidak mabuk kan? Dia benar-benar aneh hari ini.

Sejak aku datang, dia sudah berada di depan pintu ruanganku dan memperlihatkan gigi-giginya seperti orang gila. Lalu dia membuatkanku secangkir teh dan memaksaku untuk bersantai di saat aku harus membereskan setumpuk pekerjaan yang menggunung. Dia pasti sedang tidak enak badan.

Atau mungkin Uchiha-_san_ sedang mengalami masa sulit pra putus dengan Sakura-san? Ini sangat mencemaskan. Sebaiknya aku harus memanggil tim medis dan memaksanya beristihat dengan baik sebelum Uchiha-_san_ menjadi lebih _stress_ dan berusaha mengakhiri hidupnya di lantai paling atas sana. Ya Tuhan, Jika hal ini benar-benar terjadi Siapa yang akan menggajiku nanti.

"Hinata, apa yang kau sukai?" tiba- tiba dia berdiri dan berjalan dengan mengetukkan jari-jarinya di sepanjang meja kerja lalu dia menyelipkan lengannya pinggangku dan membuatku berdiri tegak. Aku menahan napasku dan berusaha untuk melarikan diri. Tapi sebelum aku berhasil mundur, Uchiha-san menarik punggungku dan kami berdua saling- bertatapan.

"U-Uchiha-san, anda membuat sa-saya ti-tidak nyaman."

"kalau begitu, biarkan aku memperbaikinya." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Uchiha-san memejamkan matanya dan mendekatkan mukanya ke mukaku.

"tu-tunggu,"

Tanganku meraba permukaan meja dan berhasil meraih satu gelas air putih. Tanpa menunggu lama, aku menumpahkan isi gelas itu tepat di mukanya sampai dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Anda sudah sadar?" tanyaku hati-hati. Aku pikir dia memang masih mengantuk sehingga berbuat hal yang aneh-aneh hari ini.

Tentu saja dia masih sangat mengantuk. Kemarin kami satu perusahaan mengadakan pesta perayaan sampai subuh dan Uchiha-_san_ tidak pernah memiliki kebijakan, tidak mentoleransi hari libur.

"Terimakasih," katanya sambil pergi meninggalkan ruanganku. Aku bernapas lega dan merasa bersalah melihat Uchiha-_san_ yang basah kuyup. Wajahnya tampak sangat kesal.

"Sama-sama," lalu aku kembali bekerja.

* * *

Sama seperti judulnya.. fic oddness yang bener-bener odd.

Terimakasih telah membaca.


	7. Chapter 7

Hai, hohoho… saya kena WB kayaknya. Tapi WB nya masih setengah-setengah, belum komplit.

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan mereview chapter sebelumnya.

* * *

Disclaimer

Masashi Khisimoto

OoC, Typos, pendek, fantasy, Rate T

* * *

Curse

* * *

Sasuke yakin Naruto pasti telah memukul kepalanya dengan sangat keras sampai ia terbangun di ruangan serba putih berbau obat dengan kepala yang masih terasa pening.

Sasuke tidak bodoh dan tidak bertanya hal-hal idiot tentang tempat sekarang ia berada. Hanya saja mahluk bergaun putih di hadapan tempat tidurnya membuatnya berpikir tempat sekarang ia berada bukanlah rumah sakit. Ia lebih merasa berada di tempat lain. Surga? Neraka?

Karena Sasuke sangat yakin dirinya tidak mungkin bisa melihat mahluk seperti itu di rumah sakit.

Lagipula, Naruto tidak sekuat itukan? Ia tidak mungkin mampu melempar Sasuke langsung ke surga hanya dengan kepalan tangannya dan jurus yang jelas-jelas tidak lebih kuat dari jurusnya. _Plus_, jika Naruto benar-benar melakukannya, bukankah seharusnya ia sedang berada di Neraka? Oh mungkin saja buku catatan amal Sasuke tertukar dengan buku catatan Tobi anak baik, ya, karena yang ia rasakan bukanlah panas api atau sejenisnya, ia justru merasa kedinginan. Terlebih seorang gadis di depannya tidak terlihat seperti setan-Kecuali matanya yang nyaris putih.

Gadis itu menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Ia terlihat gelagapan dan berusaha menyembunyikan sayap mungil dari belakang punggungnya.

Sasuke menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya lalu mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan. Sementara tangannya memegang kepalanya yang sedikit sakit. Mungkin ia butuh obat.

"Kau? Apa kau akan diam saja di sana dan membiarkan kepalaku meledak?"

"A-ano,"

"Bawakan aku obat antibiotik, Bodoh!" teriak Sasuke. Gadis itu terpekik lalu berlari tunggang langgang mencari obat antibiotic.

Obat antibiotik itu yang sepeti apa sih?

Ah,

Ia tidak tahu apa-apa! Ia kan bukan ninja medis!

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Hinata mondar-mandir. Tapi kemudian ia sedikit terkejut saat ia sadar bahwa ternyata Hinata bisa melewati benda padat di ruangan itu; seolah benda yang ia lewati bisa ditembusnya dengan mudah.

"Kau? Hantu? Malaikat?"

Sasuke bertanya. Hinata yang tidak menyadari bahwa dia sedang di udara saat ini mulai berhenti melayang. Lalu mendekati Sasuke dengan kepala tertunduk.

"..."

"oh, gezz!" desis Sasuke.

Ini sulit di percaya. Naruto benar-benar membuat Sasuke kehilangan harga dirinya. Sasuke ternyata sudah dikalahkan Naruto! dan saat ini dia berada di rumah sakit.

"A-ano, a-aku bukan ma-malaikat." suara cicitan Hinata terdengar. Sasuke tidak peduli pada awalnya. Tapi suara kepakan sayap Mahluk di depannya sangat mengganggu. Dan mau tidak mau Sasuke harus melihat ke arah Hinata dan sekitarnya. Berharap dia bisa menemukan benda tajam dan membabat habis bulu-bulu putih pada punggung Hinata.

"aku- pasien di di kamar sebelah." Hinata tidak menatap Sasuke. Sasuke mencoba membaringkan kepalanya ke tepi bantal. Tangannya tetap memijit kening. Ia merasa lebih pusing dari sebelumnya.

Terlebih saat Hinata mulai duduk di sebalah kirinya tanpa ijin dan melayang- layang di atas tubuhnya saat Sasuke mulai membentak Hinata karena ketidak sukaannya Sasuke terhadap kebodohan hantu idiot yang ada di ruangannya.

"Aku sebenarnya… sedang mencari bantuan," Hinata sama sekali tidak tahu, kenapa ia terus berbicara kepada Sasuke yang jelas-jelas tidak menginginkannya di ruangan itu.

"kau harus mengantarkanku ke kamar."

"kenapa harus aku?"

"kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa melihatku." Hinata menghela napas berat dan Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa kesal karena gadis-hantu di sebelahnya bersikap seolah bertemu dengannya adalah suatu ketidak beruntungan. Hari sial. Tapi apa pedulinya?

Sasuke terlihat tidak tertarik. Tapi ia sadar ia tidak mungkin beristirahat dengan tenang dengan mahluk gentayangan yang membuat ruangan rawatnya terasa di kutub selatan. Oh, sialan!

"kau punya kaki, dan kau punya sayap. Kau bisa menembus pintu dan pergi ke kamarmu lalu diamlah di sana sampai kau mati!" Dada Sasuke kembang kempis. Ia merasa sedikit stress dan hampir kehilangan kesabarannya. Hufh! Kalau begini terus Sasukelah yang benar-benarakan mati.

"Tidak semudah itu," gumam Hinata.

"kau tahu dongeng _snow_ _white_? Atau _sleeping_ _beauty_? Atau putri-"

"Aku tidak kenal."

"Bohong! Setiap ibu selalu membacakan dongeng kerajaan-kerajaa-"

"aku bukan anak perempuan, dan aku tidak suka dongeng."

"tapi kau pasti pernah mendengar,"

Hinata Menghembuskan napas dan berusaha menenangkan diri.

"aku… dikutuk, oleh Kunoichi yang menyenangi _fairy_ _tales_… dia mengutukku karena ak-"

Sasuke membuka matanya dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan membunuh.

"kau. Mau. Apa. Dariku?"

Dengan begitu, Hinata terdiam dan terlihat mengatur pernapasannya.

"kutukan itu akan hilang kalau seseorang yang dapat melihatku… memberikanciumanmesratepatdibibirsangputrialiasaku!" kata Hinata cepat-cepat. Kemudian ia mengintip Sasuke dari balik poni panjangnya, Sasuke tampak menatap Hinata dan berkali-kali mengerjapkan mata.

"a-ano…"

"NARUTO DOBE, SIALAN!"

_Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal ciuman, aarrrrhh!_

* * *

_Terimakasih sudah membaca ;)_


	8. Chapter 8 Papa's Penguin

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Typo, OoC, Pendek, Rate T**

**Family, Romance (?)**

* * *

Papa's Penguin

* * *

Sebenernya Sasuke sangat senang saat kantornya libur, artinya dia bisa tidur seharian di kamarnya, sampai siang, ah tidak. Mungkin dia akan tidur seharian tanpa siapapun yang mengganggu. Dan dia akan di temani istrinya terkasih. Istrinya yang sangat lembut dan menawan, yang tidak berisik bahkan saat tidur.

Tapi masa-masa indah itu jarang terjadi saat ini. Terutama saat ia memiliki Sai, anaknya dan Hinata! Dunianya seperti malam yang gelap dan dingin. Hinata tidak pernah tidur bersamanya lagi pada malam hari, kecuali kalau Sai sudah benar-benar terlelap.

Hinata akan keluar mengendap-endap dan masuk ke kamar miliknya dan Sasuke, di sambut Sasuke yang telah bertelanjang dada _plus_ senyum menawannya yang sangat menawan. Dan di sinilah Sasuke mulai merasa dirinya membenci Sai (Tidak benar-benar memenci, sebenarnya).

Sai selalu bangun saat Hinata pergi meninggalkan ruangannya yang di penuhi lukisan khas anak umur 5 tahun.

Lalu berdiri dengan tiba-tiba di depan Sasuke yang hendak menanggalkan celana boxernya…

"Papa lagi ngapain?"

**OH MY GOD!**

Sontak, Sasuke menarik boxernya dan berbalik. Sai masih memegang gagang pintu kamar milik orang tuanya, sementara tangan satunya lagi tengah mengucek-ngucek matanya.

Sedangkan Hinata yang berada di ranjang, menutupi tubuhnya sampai ke dagu lalu berkata,

"Sai-chan, kenapa bangun?"

Sai berlari, Matanya berbinar saat ia yakin kedua orang tuanya tengah melakukan permainan yang baru ia tahu.

"Aku ingin ikut main cama _papa_ sama _mama_!"

Hinata terlonjak saat Sai tiba-tiba ikut masuk ke selimut Hinata. Sasuke menghela napas dan kembali mengenakan kimono tidurnya.

"Tidur di kamarmu sendiri. Kau sudah besar."kata Sasuke. Ia berdiri di samping Sai dan memasang raut tak senang. Sai mengerucutkan mulutnya sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kesal.

"_Papa_ juga 'kan sudah besar, tapi Papa selalu ditemanin Mama. Curang!"

Hinata tidak berbicara banyak. Ia hanya menghela napas berat dan menyaksikan Sasuke yang akan menggendong paksa Sai ke kamarnya.

Tapi Sai cepat-cepat memeluk tangan Hinata dan berteriak…

"Pokoknya aku pengen main sama kalian! " Sai menatap mamanya dan bertanya…

"kalian cedang main apa, sih?"

"Aku akan membuat adik baru untukmu, jadi cepatlah masuk kekamarmu sendiri."

Sai berkedip dengan mata yang berbinar. Hinata menyembunyikan kepalanya ke dalam selimut.

"Anata!" Hinata berteriak di balik selimutnya.

Sasuke menyeringai, saat Sai berhasil di tarik paksa olehnya.

* * *

Itu kejadian minggu lalu. Tapi Sasuke merasa minggu ini adalah minggu yang paling malang. Hinata pergi menjenguk Ten-ten di rumah sakit dari tadi sore. Tenten baru saja melahirkan. Dan Hinata senang berada di dekat anak kecil.

Saat ini, Sasuke berada di kamar Sai dengan lampu yang gelap. Sasuke merasa sedang berada dalam mimpi buruk melihat lukisan-lukisan anak lima tahun yang entah bagaimana bisa telah bisa melukis hal-hal yang tampak bergerak dalam gelap. Anak itu menggambar hal-hal yang menyeramkan.

Dan dia tidak bisa berhenti bicara sepanjang malam sampai pagi. Bertanya ini dan itu.

Bertanya lebih dulu mana ayam atau telur? Kenapa ayam bertelur?

Kenapa sapi beranak?

Kenapa burung bertelur banyak?

Dan…

Sai menggoyang-goyangkan Sasuke yang baru saja sampai pada mimpi anehnya,

Dengan mata yang merah, dan mulut yang terbuka lebar-menguap- Sasuke menatap luar jendela yang sudah terang, matahari pasti sudah di atas, dan dia merasa sedikit kesal karena hari ini dia libur.

"Hm?"

"Kapan adiknya jadi, Pa?"

Uhuk!

Sasuke hampir tersedak saat ia menguap (?) ia menatap Sai. Dan merasa kantuknya menghilang. Ia melihat pintu kamarnya yang masih tertutup dan kemudian berkata…

"Kau harus jangan masuk ke kamar Papa dan Mama saat malam."

Sai seperti bingung. Tapi ia tetap mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu dari mana datangnya adik?"

_Anak ini…!_

Sasuke berdehem. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu memikirkan hal apa saja yang akan ia katakan.

"Mamamu memiliki sungai yang sangat panjang. Dan jauh diujung sungai ada satu gua besar. Ada satu telur istimewa," Sasuke mengutuk dalam hati.

_Kuso_! _darimana dia dapat pertanyaan itu?_

"Aku tidak tahu di dalam tubuh Mama ada sungai dan ada gua dan ada telur istimewa. Katakan saja di mana adik berada! Papa membuang waktuku!" Sai terlihat tidak sabar dan Sasuke ingin sekali melempar anaknya itu!

Pertanyaannya sangat sulit di jawab. Dan Sasuke tidak pernah berhasil mengarang cerita.

"Kau akan menemukan sungaimu juga nanti!"

"Baiklah, jadi kenapa bisa ada adik?"

Sasuke mengangguk dan kembali memulai karangannya.

"Ada banyak penguin milik Papa yang berenang di sungai Mama. Tapi hanya penguin terkuatlah yang nantinya menang."

"Papa bohong, Papa tidak punya penguin!"

"Mau lanjut atau tidak?"

"um!"

Sasuke menghela napas lagi.

"Setelah mengalami proses yang lumayan lama, penguin itu sampai ke gua dan mengerami telur."

"Papa bilang penguinnya banyak? Kenapa telurnya ada satu?"

"Papa sudah bilang hanya penguin yang terkuatlah yang akan mendapatkan telur di gua itu."Sasuke berusaha untuk meyakinkan.

"Aku tidak percaya. Aku mau tidur."

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke merasa senang. Hinata berdiri di hadapan Sasuke dengan wajah yang sedikit khawatir.

"Sai tidak ingin ditemani tidur,"

"Hm.. benarkah?"

Hinata merangkak naik tempat tidurnya, masih dengan wajah yang sedikit khawatir…

"tapi dia berpesan padamu, untuk menyisakan dua penguin agar masuk ke gua dan mengerami telur…"

Sasuke terbatuk. Hinata berkedip. Sebelum bilang,

"…agar punya dua adik." lanjutnya.

* * *

Saya merasa error, ne…terimakasih bagi yang telah membaca, memreview, memfave, dan memfollow fanfic ini!

Omong-omong, saya akan Hiatus. jadi, saya minta maaf untuk fanfic multichap saya yang belum terselesaikan. mungkin setelah saya aktif lagi, saya akan update...

gomen nee?


End file.
